fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Cando
Jacob Cando is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the cool and stylish student, and is the guitarist and the back vocalist of the band 'Howling Moon. He is a transfer student from America and joins The Alpha as a recruit two years before the events of the First Arc of SoliPa. He, along with several remaining members, witnessed the gang's downfall and eventual disbandment, and is one of the members who joined Hidetaka's enrolment to YamiTsume High. He joins the Archery Club along with Bestisia 'and 'Daisuke, the latter whom confides in him a lot. Tamaki and King hangs around at the roof to play with his bubble gun. He was one of the unfortunate recruits for the Royal Fortune Pirates Club. He was recruited because he has a bubble gun. Background Jacob lived in Texas, United States during his childhood. He then moved to Japan because his cousin invited him to study to Japan together. His parents accepted the offer and moved him there. During his times in Texas, he has always loved cowboy movies. He loved the gunslinger-type cowboys instead of those who took care of cattle, so he decided to find himself a gun. He found his father's gun which his father accidentally put in an unsafe location However, he accidentally shot his own house's window and it broke. No one was hurt, fortunately. His father blamed himself for that and apologised to Jacob, then he bought him a bubble gun for him to play, for safety measures. After studying in Japan, he missed the times where he could ride the horses with his friends and play with his bubble gun along the vast fields. During his middle school times, he met Hidetaka and The Alpha during their "patrol" and Jacob approached them, not knowing about the delinquents in Japan. Fortunately, he approached the laid-back Jinya and Jinya explained to him about the delinquents in Japan and tells him to stay away from delinquents. Jacob instead asks Jinya if he could join them, asking if they are "outlaws of justice". Knowing that Jacob won't get it, Jinya later persuaded Hidetaka to let Jacob join their "outlaw gang". Appearance Jacob has blond hair and a funny smirk constantly plastered on his face. He has a rather messy hair and a messy appearance, trying to mimic a cowboy's appearance. He wears a cowboy's hat often, which varies in color (and he wears it in different weather too). In his casual wear, he wears a light brown cowboy hat with a brown shirt, a leather belt, and a pair of brown trousers. He wears boots with spurs on it. In his winter wear, he wears a white cowboy hat with blue lines and a white cape and white shirt, a white leather belt, and a pair of white trousers. He wears white boots without spurs. His summer wear is surprisingly a non-cowboy clothing, which includes a purple shirt with black rings on the front and the back of the shirt, a black jeans and blue sneakers. Personality Jacob is a kind of innocent and adventurous fellow who wanted to live "the cowboy life". He secretly wished one day he could form or join any form of "outlaw gang" so that he could "punish criminals". He loves horse-riding and hunting. Although he loves being a cowboy, he is interested in Japanese culture and would love to learn them all. Jinya taught him most of it, but he's eager to learn more. Jacob is cheery and optimistic, as he tends to invite people to the roof and plays his bubble gun. If Bakin '''is around the area at that time, he will ask him to leave, which Jacob usually obliges. Ever since the accident with his father's gun, he apologies to his father and promises that he won't hold a real gun ever again. That promise is solidified when he gets his own bubble gun, that he kept until now. Interactions * Hidetaka Dojima * Gorudo Reizei * Jinya Zenkouji * Oyamada Fujiki * Tamaki Katayama * Bakuzoku Rokkaku * King Rosenkreuz * Azama Chosokabe * Daisuke Ashikaga * Ayaka Saito Trivia * He loves the movie "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'", ''because it's a cowboy movie. * Instead of showing disliking the Royal Fortune Pirates Club, he genuinely loves being in that club. He basically calls himself "Captain Rokkaku's Right-Hand Man". * His bubble gun is modelled after the "Ruger Vaquero" revolver. * He misses his horse back in Texas, so King decided to invite him back to his home and lend him a horse to ride. Category:Howling Moon Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Class 2-C Category:YamiTsume Students Category:YamiTsume Transfer Students